Stay With Me
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: When Cameron visits House during S3's 'Merry Little Christmas' he never wanted her to leave. He just wanted her to stay with him. Warning: fluffy and probably quite OOC for House. One-Shot.


_A/N - I know, I know I should be working on 'Want, Need, Love', but this story just popped into my head when I was watchching a fanvid on YouTube. Now, I have to **warn **you that this is going to be fluffy and probably quite OOC fo House. But, if you know my writing, you'll know thats kinda how I roll. It is fan**ficton** after all. This story just starts after the point in S3's 'Merry Litte Christmas' when Cameron goes to see House. What if he stopped her? I hope you like it and for those reading W,N,L, don't worry, I'll have an update for that soon. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD or any of the characters. I have borrowed some of the script from S3's 'Merry Little Christmas' but only parts. No copyright intended and I'm not making anything out this. Just the satisfaction of seeing others read it. :)_

* * *

**Stay With Me**

"Unless you've got Vicodin, go away," said House from the other side of the door. He'd expected it to be Wilson, but when he heard the familiar, soft voice, he was pleasantly surprised.

"House, it's me," sad Cameron softly and before she could say another word, House cracked open the door a little. Part of him thought she might have pills, but the other just wanted to see her. He rested his head against the doorframe, sweat covering his face in a thin layer, his hair damp and eyes red.

Cameron looked up at him, knowing what he must be feeling. He looked like crap and Cameron hated seeing him like this.

"Oh God," she said quietly "I don't have…"

"No pills, no eggnog," said House groggily. Cameron's eyes wandered to his left arm, wrapped in a bloody towel.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Cut myself," he said quickly, knowing she was going to fuss. Looking at the amount of blood, Cameron didn't believe him and barged past him and into his apartment. House sighed and closed the door behind her.

House sat on his couch as Cameron held his wrist and carefully cleaned the wound. House couldn't help but love the feel of her warm, soft fingers wrapped around his wrist and he scolded himself for almost shuddering under her touch.

"Cuddy send you?" he asked, beginning to wonder why she'd showed up. He was pleased she had though.

Cameron continued to clean his arm gently. "No – she doesn't trust me not to give you pills."

She looked up and met his gaze for a moment. "Is she right?" asked House.

Cameron avoided the question by running her fingers over his cuts. "House, these cuts are straight and in a row. You did this on purpose." It wasn't a question.

House looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Cutting releases endorphins, endorphins relieve pain. Can you get me some pills?"

"No," she said.

"Then you can leave." He didn't know why he'd said that. He didn't want her to leave. Cameron started to dress the wound but House stopped her.

"Leave that, I want to be able on pour alcohol on it so I can distract myself."

"Then you can rip off the bandage," said Cameron sternly continuing to dress it.

After she'd finished Cameron looked up at him and met his eyes. She saw his pain. She saw everything.

"House," she said quietly. When he looked at her, his eyes said a thousand words. "Stop this. _Please_."

Cameron let her gaze linger on him for a moment longer, watching the sweat trail down his face. She'd never seen him this bad before and it was tearing her apart. When he looked at her like that, her heart ripped and she felt so helpless.

When he didn't say anything, Cameron stood and went to leave, but House's voice stopped her.

"Cameron," His voice hoarse but his tone was almost gentle.

Cameron stopped, her hand on the door, and she turned to see House stand – his eyes filled with hurt. He looked at her for a second. He wanted her more than ever; he wanted her to be with him while he was in pain. He didn't want to be alone.

"Stay with me," he said quietly. So quietly Cameron almost didn't hear. "Please."

His voice was choked with pain and emotion and it tore Cameron in half. She moved back around the couch and stood in front of him. His eyes were on the floor, avoiding her gaze. She lifted her hand and stroked his damp, scruffy cheek with the backs of her fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed at the contact and Cameron knew that he needed her. He would never show this amount of vulnerability or pain in front of anyone unless he was desperate. He was. He was desperate for her.

Cameron reached up and placed a tender, comforting kiss on his cheek and she heard him inhale sharply. She let her lips linger on his skin, the stubble beneath her lips oddly sensuous – but she shouldn't be thinking about that now – he needed her. When she pulled back, his eyes were still closed. Before he could open them Cameron wrapped her arms around him and held him. House sighed; her whole body flush against his. It felt…good. Just to be held for a while – it felt good. After a moment of hesitation, House curled his arms around Cameron's small waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Her fingers held the back of his head, caressing his scalp soothingly and he sighed again.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered into his ear and he held her tighter. This was what he needed. They stayed that way for a while – House's chin buried in the crook of her neck, Cameron's cheek against his shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other and Cameron stroked his back soothingly. It was then that House realised how pathetic and weak he must seem to her and even though he was enjoying their embrace he pulled back. He looked down at the floor.

"Thank you," he muttered, not sure what else to say. Cameron looked at him, knowing he must feel uncomfortable.

"Go and get into bed and I'll get you something to eat," she said and after looking at her, House took his cane and limped down the hallway to his bedroom.

Once he'd gone, Cameron sighed, rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands, took off her coat and draped it over the back of the couch.

She would never know how he felt. How much pain he felt – everyday. She felt angry because Cuddy was doing this to him just so he would take Tritter's deal. She was effectively blackmailing him. She hated to see him like this – so weak and hurt. But he was letting her in…slowly. He'd admitted he wanted her to stay and that was good. It showed he didn't want to be by himself. She wouldn't push, wouldn't make him uncomfortable, wouldn't even try and talk about his pain; she would just try and do all she could to make him happier.

******

Cameron pushed open the door to House's bedroom with her back, her hands full with a tray carrying some food for House. She'd made him some soup with crackers and some tea. He probably wouldn't eat it, but it was worth a try. She had a blanket over her arm and a few extra cushions for the couch under her other arm.

As she turned around, she smiled sadly when she saw House asleep on top of all his sheets. He was sprawled across the left side of the bed, his arm wedged under his head as a make-shift pillow, making his blue sweater ride up a little, revealing some of his toned stomach. The lamp on the nightstand was casting a warm glow around him, making him seem almost peaceful, but he was still in pain. Cameron knew. She walked into the room quietly and placed the tray on the floor for a moment and the blanket on cushions on the end of the bed. She lowered herself down onto the edge of the bed next to him and carefully placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He was warm, but shivering. Trying not to wake him, she placed the blanket over him and lifted his head gently to place it on the pillows.

She wanted to let him sleep, but didn't want to leave him. So, she took the food back to the kitchen and then returned to his bedroom with a book she'd found. Settling herself in a chair by his bed, she glanced at him once more before reading and waiting.

After about an hour, House began to stir. He groaned quietly and Cameron looked up from her book. House clutched his leg, let out a small sob, as if he was close to tears, and then pulled the blanket around him more.

"Cameron…" he whimpered, his eyes still closed. She rushed to his side and gently stroked his face, still damp with perspiration.

"I'm here," she whispered reassuringly and House sighed, pushing his face against Cameron's hand like a cat would. He was glad she was there. Only Cameron could provide him with that security – knowing she would be by his side when he woke up.

"I'm cold," he said quietly, tugging the blanket around him even more.

"Do you want anything?"

"My Vicodin," he said through gritted teeth.

Cameron wished she had it, wished she could give it to him. She would have done anything to make him happy right then, but get is Vicodin wasn't something she could do.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pushing some of his wet hair off his face. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes, and as a few tumbled down her cheeks she hoped he wouldn't see. He did. He always did.

"Don't cry," he said softly "I'm okay." He wasn't, but he hated to see her cry.

She didn't believe him anyway. She wiped her eyes quickly and looked at House again, finding his gorgeous bright blue eyes in the dark.

"Are you still cold?" asked Cameron, trying to stop herself from crying even more.

"A little," he said. He paused but held her gaze.

"Lie with me." he whispered.

Cameron looked at him, slightly taken back, but she just wanted him to be okay and right now, he needed her and she needed him. She walked round the other side of the bed and lied on top of the sheets with him; side by side. House glanced over at her and turned on his side, facing towards her. She glanced over at him and copied his movements, their bodies close. Cameron saw as a shiver run through House again and she stroked his face tenderly, her fingers curling round his neck and playing with the soft hair on the nape.

"Better?" she said with a slight smile. House smiled back.

House nodded and then pulled his blanket around the both of them and put his left arm out for her to rest her head on his bicep. She laid her head down on his arm and he smiled weakly at her, just pleased she was lying with him.

That look and that smile almost made Cameron melt and her heart break at the same time. She swore she felt tears in her eyes again so she looked down, avoiding his gaze. House saw and wriggled towards her slightly so she could feel his body heat more.

"I'm gonna be alright. I'm always alright," said House quietly and Cameron laughed slightly.

When she looked up to meet his gaze, House saw the tears falling down her cheeks, forming wet paths. As they lay side by side in the softly lit room, House leaned over slightly and placed his lips on Cameron's soft skin, kissing away her tears. He did it so gently; Cameron just wanted to cry all over again. As she cried, House just kissed away each new tear, cradling her face with his right hand. When he was convinced her sobs had stopped he pulled away, rested his forehead on hers and ran his thumb over her cheek. She was so beautiful under the light and just her being with him had made House fall in love with her even more.

His lips hovered above hers; breathing in each others air, letting the moment linger a little while longer, and then House kissed her softly. His bottom lip nudged her top lip, kissing so soft and so gentle, she didn't think it could be House. Lips caressed in a small, sweet kisses where they only just touched; mouths lingered, lips resting against each others before closing around them and kissing tenderly like they'd always wanted too. House's hand slid down her side and rested on her hip, pulling her closer to him as their kisses became slow and sensuous; tongues searching and sweeping over their new playmate.

As the kiss began to slowly fade, Cameron peppered small kisses on his lips and stubbled chin. She kissed her way down his throat, paying particular attention to his Adams apple. He groaned involuntarily, partly from pain and partly from pleasure. To stop her incredibly sensuous assault on his neck, House tipped her chin up with his fingers and met her lips in one more searing kiss.

When they opened their eyes, they were smiling. House was still in pain, but somehow, with her next to him, it seemed to have dulled a little. Cameron turned over so her back was facing him and he pulled her into his arms, curling them around her middle. She placed one hand over his resting on her stomach and placed the other one in his hand next to her head, his arm still cushioning her head, and threaded her fingers in-between his as he placed hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck, memorizing ever gorgeous tendon.

"I feel a little better now," he said and Cameron could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good," she said "Now get some sleep,"

"You know," he whispered into her ear "Making love releases endorphins too,"

Cameron laughed. He seemed like his old, witty self again. "Maybe in your dreams," she said "Now…sleep."

"I can't, my leg still hurts,"

Cameron reached behind her and placed her hand over his damaged thigh. He winced as her hands massaged his leg. She stroked it and pressed it carefully and when it hurt his hands hugged her a little tighter. It had been so long since anyone had touched him _there_ and, coming from Cameron's small and delicate hands, it felt quite good. Her fingers ran along the jagged edges of the scar under his sweat pants and she almost thought she'd cry again. She just massaged it gently, hearing him sigh and groan under her fingers. In a different context, if he wasn't in so much pain, she'd have been turned on.

"Thank you," he whispered once she'd stopped.

"Your welcome,"

"Not just for that, for…y'know, staying," muttered House, not sure how to say just how grateful he was for her company. Anyone else would have mocked him for feeling needy or gotten angry at him and told him that it was his fault he was like this. Not Cameron though. He always knew she would have been there for him when he needed her most. He just couldn't say it. Maybe kissing her had shown her that, because she seemed to understand.

"I know, I know," she said quietly, bringing his hand to her face and kissing the back of his hand. "Now, _try_ and get some sleep. You'll feel better for it."

Cameron placed her hands over his again and started to drift off in his arms.

As he listened to her rhythmic breathing, House wondered why she'd stayed or why he'd asked her to stay. He knew that he didn't want to be alone, but the love he knew he had for the beautiful woman in his arms meant that she was the one he needed with him; she was the one he needed by his bedside and curled up next to him. She was the most caring person he'd ever met, and even though they were probably complete opposites, she was the one for him. When she kissed him he thought his body was on fire. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries and the way her hands stroked his face made goose-bumps ripple across his skin just thinking about it. He tightened his hold on her and pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

The last thing he remembered before he fell into a slumber was whispering into her skin, "I love you, Cameron."


End file.
